Bloodshot Reborn Annual 2016 Vol 1 1
| Series = Bloodshot Reborn | Volume = 1 | Issue = Annual 2016 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Valiant’s indestructible commando gears up for Valiant’s first-ever annual with a 64-page bloodbath touring Bloodshot’s past, present, and future! First: Terror doesn’t wait for Friday at Camp Silver Lake in an extra-sized tale of summertime mayhem from New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire and Valiant superstar Kano! A masked menace has stalked this camp for years, but what happens when one unstoppable killing machine comes up against another? Bloodshot is about to bring his bloody brand of justice to the quiet shores of Silver Lake to take on America’s most notorious slasher! Then: Jeff Lemire presents a very special Bloodsquirt solo adventure, plus all-new stories from Ray Fawkes (Batman Eternal), Michel Fiffe (Copra), Benjamin Marra (Strange Tales), Paul Maybury (Sovereign), and more! The Silver Lake Slasher Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Simons Villains: * Other Characters: * Cindy/Lauren * Darlene * Jacob's daughter * Jacob's wife * Josh and friend * Kyle * President of the United States * Locations: * Silver Lake ** Summer Camp * ** Items: * * Teddy Vehicles: * Paddle boat Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: , (Assistant), (Associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The cover promises "64 pages of all-out destruction", however, there are only 51 story pages. The other pages are used for ads, teasers and previews. * The "Silver Lake Slasher" pays homage to the 1980s horror film Friday the 13th starring Jason Voorhees as the murderer at Camp Crystal Lake. There is also a scene that is a homage to Bane breaking Batman's neck as seen in Batman #497 - The Broken Bat. Secret Convergence War of Infinite Squirts Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * GIN-GR * Valiant Entertainment ** ** ** ** ** ** * X-O Manowar as X-O Squirt-o-War Locations: * * Earth 324 / Earth-Squirt / * Earth 6123 ** Valiant offices * Items: * * * Squirt Guns Vehicles: * Motorcycle Credits as "The Original Writer" * Pencilers: , (Bloodsquirt & She-Squirt) * Inkers: , (Bloodsquirt & She-Squirt) * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: (Assistant), }} Synopsis Notes * "Secret Convergence War of Infinite Squirts" is a parody of DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths in many ways: The Anti-Beyonditor being a pun on the Anti-Montitor and Faith carrying Torque making fun of Superman carrying Supergirl in Crisis on Infinite Earths #7. The "Beyond" in "Anti-Beyonditor" is also likely inspired by Marvel's Beyonder. * The story's title is a play on words and phrases that pop up frequently in DC and Marvel stories. "Crisis" and "Secret" are commonly used descriptors in DC and Marvel stories, respectively. * The story is also mocking other publishers' habit to constantly reboot their universes when the Valiant staff comes to the final conclusion "we can always reboot!" Jacob Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jacob's wife Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Silver Lake Items: * * Sweet potato Vehicles: * Deers Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Synopsis Hellcloud Awaits Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Behemoth Attempt * Gatekeepers / The Colliders ** Application ** Code//Virus ** Software//Hardware * ** Krimins / L%rd Other Characters: * Cyber punks Locations: * Hellcloud * ** Items: * Hellcloud Portal * * Power Prism Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Edits: }} Synopsis Bloodshot Pin-Up Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSRA-01.jpg|'Cover A' by Kano BSRB ANNUAL 2016 COVER-B BODENHEIM.jpg|'Cover B' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSRB ANNUAL 2016 VARIANT WILSON.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Robert Wilson IV BSRB ANNUAL 2016 VARIANT KERON GRANT.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Keron Grant Textless Cover Art BSRB ANNUAL 2016 COVER-B BODENHEIM-TL.jpg|'Cover B' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland BSRB ANNUAL 2016 VARIANT WILSON-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Robert Wilson IV BSRB ANNUAL 2016 VARIANT KERON GRANT-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Keron Grant Related References External links Category:Annuals